The present invention relates to relief valves and more particularly to a relief valve safely controlling hazardous fluid material under pressure greater than atmospheric.
1. Field of the Invention
One of the problems associated with use of toxic material particularly in gaseous form resides in the ability to control the pressure of such under which such fluids are contained and to safely release that pressure in the event it exceeds a predetermined limit. This valve, it is believed, will provide a safety relief valve which permits toxic fluid under greater than a predetermined limit opens the valve and permits a release of such excess pressure downstream to a toxic safe receptacle from which the fluid can be treated to render it harmless.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,857, issued Feb. 16, 1988, to Taylor, for PRESSURE RELIEF VALVE, this patent discloses an Emergency Shutoff Valve, which is responsive to upstream fluid pressure and is monitored by a piston having the upstream fluid pressure on one side of the piston with downstream pressure balanced with a through stem area equal to the piston area. Fluid at set pressure ruptures a collapsible pin to release the upstream fluid pressure to a downstream vent area.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above and similar safety relief valves by monitoring the fluid pressure of toxic material and releasing such pressure to a downstream chamber for safe disposal of fluid leaking past the stem and piston seals during operation. Static seals are reliable but piston and stem seals may leak in operation.